


The First Snow is Falling

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Playing in the Snow, shower handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was "Chanyeol convinces Jongin to make a snowman with him. And instead they end up shoving show down e/o's shirts and pelting snow balls + hot shower later."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Snow is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this ](https://twitter.com/chankaiprompts/status/572114924048138240)prompt! Title taken from Exo's 'First Snow'.

They burst through the door of the house, leaping right over the stairs of the porch to land right in the soft foot of snow covering their entire lawn. The sky is clear of clouds in its afternoon blue though it’ll probably snow again later. 

They’re both bundled up in thick jackets; Jongin had only just barely managed to tighten the scarf snugly around Chanyeol’s neck and ram a beanie over his hair before he let Chanyeol drag him outside into icy nip of the winter air. 

It hadn’t taken that much for Chanyeol to convince him really; just a few feathery kisses along the column of Jongin’s neck coupled with pleading eyes and a mind-blowingly convincing make out session on the couch to get him to give in.

Which brings them to this; trudging through the crisp layer of snow and pushing mounds of it together to start forming the bottom half of a snowman. It’s so cold that Jongin can still feel the chill seeping through the cotton of his gloves. 

There’s even some snow gathering in his shoes, soaking through his socks; expected really, considering he hadn’t bothered to put on proper boots. What he’s not expecting is the sudden smack of _cold_ smashing into the side of his face. Twisting around, he glares in Chanyeol’s direction accusingly but he barely has time to blink before Chanyeol lunges at him with another handful of snow. Immediately reaching for the end of his scarf, Chanyeol yanks it loose and shoves the snow right down Jongin’s collar. The sudden freezing touch on his warm skin has Jongin yelping and staggering backwards, scrabbling frantically at his neck to brush the snow away before it melts.

Chanyeol laughs so hard he’s bent over double, clutching his stomach as he wheezes. Narrowing his eyes, Jongin shakes himself off and scoops up his own handful of snow, quickly molding it into a ball before hurling it straight at Chanyeol’s face. 

It whacks him in the nose, cutting his laughter short as he splutters. Jongin can feel an irrepressible grin stretching widely across his lips as he ducks to scoop up another handful of snow, yelling when Chanyeol kicks up a cloud to distract him. 

He dodges the next ball Chanyeol aims at him haphazardly, stumbling as his foot catches in the thick carpet of snow. Chanyeol sends another volley of snowballs, most of them catching Jongin in the back even as he tries to dive out of the way. 

Circling each other, they eye one another warily, trying to keep their distance and stay out of range of attack. Then Chanyeol averts his eyes for a fraction of a second, eyeing the mound of snow by his feet but Jongin catches it and snatches the chance, immediately lunging forward and bowling right into Chanyeol stomach. 

They both topple over with Jongin sprawled on Chanyeol’s chest, in the perfect position to shove a pile of snow down Chanyeol’s shirt. He revels in the shriek Chanyeol lets out, wriggling underneath Jongin as he tries to avoid the cold touch of the snow on his skin.  
Jongin rolls off and onto his knees, scrabbling to push together a mound of snow, but Chanyeol immediately scrambles up and bowls into him with a yell. He knocks them both into the snow again, this time pinning Jongin down and straddling his hips easily. 

Grinning maniacally, Chanyeol shovels handfuls of snow down Jongin’s neck, keeping his balance even as Jongin thrashes underneath him, yelping and shrieking with helpless laughter. It takes every ounce of strength in his body to twist over onto his side and effectively throw Chanyeol off him. By then he’s completely out of breath, still wheezing with laughter.  
Chanyeol makes no move to counter-attack and they lie where they are, spread eagled side by side on the snow, chests heaving as they catch their breath. 

“My butt is going numb,” Jongin grunts after a while, his teeth chattering violently. The chill is starting to set in, setting off full body shivers. His hand is warm though where it’s clasped in Chanyeol’s palm, even as it lies on the snow.

“I can’t feel my nose,” Chanyeol chuckles beside him. Grinning, Jongin rolls over to settle on top of Chanyeol’s chest and presses his lips to the cold tip of Chanyeol’s nose. Chanyeol breathes out a laugh at the warm touch, bringing his hands up to Jongin’s hips to keep him balanced.

“We should get inside, I’m gonna get frostbite soon,” he murmurs, shivering on cue.

“I’m pretty cozy here,” Jongin murmurs, nosing at Chanyeol’s cheek.

“You’re not the one lying in a foot of snow,” Chanyeol retorts and Jongin snickers at the way his face scrunches when more snow gets into his jacket collar again.

“Alright, fine,” Jongin peels himself away, getting to his feet and offering a hand out to help Chanyeol up. He takes a moment to dust off the snow sticking to the back of Chanyeol’s jacket and hair. “Race you to the shower?”

Grinning at the challenge, Chanyeol immediately takes off running back to the house with Jongin hot on his heels. They barrel through the corridor, simultaneously peeling off their clothes and leaving a trail of garments in their wake. Skidding into bathroom at the same time, Jongin slips his hoodie off his shoulders, tossing it into the hamper as Chanyeol hops around, yanking off his socks. His head gets stuck as he’s trying to pull off his sweater though, fighting to pull his hands out of the sleeves to pull it all the way off. Jongin shrieks with laughter, letting go of his own belt buckle to give him a hand. 

“Thanks,” Chanyeol grins breathlessly, when they finally get it off. His cheeks are flushed a warm pink as he leans in to press a grateful kiss to Jongin's lips. Dropping the bundled sweater in his hands, Jongin shuffles closer and curls a hand around Chanyeol’s neck to draw him back in for a longer kiss. 

They work at the rest of each other’s clothes connected like that; Chanyeol slips a hand down to Jongin’s belt buckle as Jongin pushes up the hem of Chanyeol’s tank top. They break apart just so Jongin can pull it over his head, slotting their lips together again the second it’s off. Jongin kicks off pants once Chanyeol manages to work them open and he reaches over to yank Chanyeol’s down too. 

When they’re stripped of all their clothes, Jongin nudges Chanyeol into the shower, holding on to his waist to keep kissing him as Chanyeol reaches out blindly to twist the shower knob.  
They rip apart the second the water touches them though, both yelping at the sudden icy temperature of it.

There isn’t much space to move around in the small shower and Jongin promptly gravitates back towards Chanyeol’s warmth, pressing their bare chests together in a tight hug. He feels Chanyeol’s arm curl around his waist to hold him back, laughing through his shivers as Chanyeol frantically tries to adjust the heat. He finally tweaks the knobs enough to get it right and Jongin sighs in relief against Chanyeol’s throat.

“That’s better,” Chanyeol murmurs, still holding Jongin snugly against him as he presses his lips to his temple.

He drags his lips down, kissing along the side of Jongin’s face to lick back into his mouth again slowly, their lips slipping and sliding wetly. The heat of the water is soothing, thawing out Jongin’s frozen muscles as the heat of Chanyeol’s mouth makes his head spin.  
Chanyeol’s hands roam along his sides, keeping him pressed close as he slides a hand up along the ridges of Jongin’s spine. Kissing him harder, Jongin smoothes his palms up along the taut planes of Chanyeol’s abdomen, grazing his nails along his stomach softly to feel the way his muscles tighten under the touch. 

He giggles into Chanyeol’s mouth when he feels his hands slip down, sliding along the curve of his lower back to settle on his butt and squeezing lightly. Even under the spray of hot water, Chanyeol shivers when Jongin trails his fingers lower; curling them around Chanyeol’s half hard cock just as he moves to suck on a spot below his jaw. 

Jongin can feel the vibration of Chanyeol’s low moan under his lips, licking his way down the column of his throat as he tightens the ring of his fingers around Chanyeol’s cock. Bringing his own hand around, Chanyeol palms Jongin’s cock too; pressing the tip of his finger into slit teasingly and draws a quiet whine from Jongin’s throat. He’s growing steadily harder, and Chanyeol smears the beads of precum at the tip along his shaft, pumping experimentally  
.  
Nosing at his cheek, Jongin kisses him again, letting Chanyeol swallow his moans. The water makes it easy to pump smoothly and he matches Chanyeol’s pace, pumping his cock with a tight fist. He’s painfully hard by now and he breaks off the kiss to mouth along Chanyeol’s cheek with a whine. Chanyeol’s growing hot and heavy in his hand, and he dips to drag his lips along Jongin’s throat grunting into his skin. 

Jongin doesn’t even realize he’s swaying until his knees nearly buckle and Chanyeol shifts them around to push him up against the shower tiles. Hissing at the sudden cold touch, Jongin squeezes his fingers a little too hard and he’s entranced by the drawn out moan Chanyeol lets out, deep in his throat, prompting him to quicken the pace. 

Shuffling closer, Chanyeol nudges Jongin’s fingers away from his cock to take them both into his own hand instead. The first stroke of his calloused fingers has them moaning in tandem and Jongin reaches up to hook his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. He kisses along his jaw sloppily as Chanyeol tries to set up a rhythm, quiet moans slipping through his lips. The friction of their cocks pressed together against his hand feels dizzyingly incredible as heat pools in the pit of his stomach. 

Chanyeol fists them both harder, ripping groans out of both of them and Jongin arches off the wall desperately, digging his nails into Chanyeol’s shoulders. He feels long fingers sliding into his dripping hair, feels Chanyeol pulling him closer to press a bruising kiss to his lips. Jongin’s breath hitches when Chanyeol presses a finger into the crown of his cock again, chest heaving as he feels his release burning so close, right under the surface. 

Chanyeol pants into the skin of his cheek, his grip almost slipping as he gets sloppier the quicker he pumps. He’s clearly close too, biting down hard on his lower lip to choke back a whimper as he fists them harder. 

They’re panting too harshly to keep a kiss going properly, instead leaning their foreheads together as Jongin buries his hand in Chanyeol’s hair. Their groans echo in the shower, mixing in with the whimpers that slip out with their panting.

Jongin comes first; his body goes rigid as he comes in thick spurts between them. Chanyeol isn’t far, moaning as he fists himself to completion and Jongin comes down from his high just enough to help, pressing a thumb into the slit. 

Chanyeol comes with a drawn out groan, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he throws his head back. They don’t move away, still leaning against each other languidly as they try to catch their breath. Jongin’s legs feel like jelly, his entire body suddenly feeling heavy but sated.

The come washes away easily with the shower spray, the water now gone lukewarm. Chanyeol mouths at Jongin’s cheek before pressing a long, sweet kiss to his lips, reaching up to brush his wet bangs away from his face. 

Pushing himself off, Chanyeol reaches over for the soap and Jongin mourns the loss of his warmth, shivering where he’s still leaning against the tiles. Chanyeol squeezes some soap into their hands and Jongin pushes himself off the wall, swaying a little unsteadily before bracing himself with his free hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

They lather each other up slowly, taking their time to massage it in. Chanyeol starts with Jongin’s back, kneading and pressing gentle fingers into his muscles as Jongin rubs soapy rings into Chanyeol’s chest. 

Jongin’s eyelids start growing heavy, a wave of drowsiness crashing over him. He leans up to kiss Chanyeol slowly, sleepily, humming contently when Chanyeol moves to kiss his cheek, his jaw, his throat. 

They make quick work of rinsing the soap suds off, both eager to get out of the water that is getting progressively colder. Toweling themselves off quickly, they pull on a fresh set of comfortable sweats and hoodies, glad for the warmth. It’s far too early to go to bed yet, so they make for the couch in the living room instead, huddling together under a thick blanket with the TV on as background noise. 

Jongin snuggles in closer, laying almost half on top of Chanyeol as he coaxes him to turn his face down so he can press their lips together. 

“We should build a snowman again, tomorrow,” he murmurs, finding Chanyeol’s hand and tangling their fingers together lazily.

Chanyeol snorts, tucking him into his chest before they both doze off sleep within minutes.


End file.
